


Next

by CockChomps (Balooga_The_Narutard)



Series: Next verse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, like horrible, ryan is a bad person, this is seriously messed up, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balooga_The_Narutard/pseuds/CockChomps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar remembers the good old days, only to be brought back to the present where she lives out her nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got that right, Edgar III being the pig.

I did it because I needed a place to stay at first. Going over to the dirt house with the pictures on the front because I wanted shelter from the rain and I smelled wheat cooking inside. It was supposed to be a one time thing. Stay the night and never go back. That city is the worst place for a wild animal to just be in all the time. I knew that from the start. Why didn’t I listen to my brain?

Ryan was nice at first. That house was so cramped and instead of killing me to get me out of the way, he’d go through the trouble of breaking a hole in the wall. I trusted him. He gave me food and a home and I gave him milk and companionship.

He shared secrets with me. Told me about how he was not as recognized as the other guys were. Told me he was going to start to talk more, be more into the games they played. It’s around the time that he gets more popular that he starts abusing me.

Little things at first. He’d hit me whenever he’d spawn inside the house. Just enough times to have me out of breath and passed out. Because it he’d killed me, who else would he push around?

Then his abuse started getting more unusual. He’d flip me onto my back so my hooves were in the air and hold me there, slap me until I stopped kicking. And he’d grab my udder. Even though he’d already milked me before.

When he started getting bolder, started reaching lower. When he started prodding the entrance just under my tail, that’s when I started fighting back. That’s also when he dug a hole for me to rot in, only letting me out to violate me.

Around that time is when a blue sheep, a pig, and a chicken started living with us. I tried telling them to run away. To just leave before they ended up like me. They didn’t listen, just too caught up in the pampering. Too caught up in the feeling of being wanted. Just like I was at first.

The sheep was the first to die. In some type of horrible competition that those humans made up. Then the chicken. Turns out she was completely sterile. If she couldn’t provide eggs, why would Ryan need her? He fed me her corpse. Told me if I didn’t eat it, I wouldn’t get any food for two months. He’d told me something like that before then. I barely survived off of just worms and beetles I found in the dirt.

But why would I want to survive? Because if I die, he’ll just get a new one. One that could be my sister or my daughter or my mother. I don’t want anyone to go through what I have without reason.

It’s just me and the pig for some time. Edgar III is nice to talk to when I get sad. We never talk about breaking out of this place, never talk about getting back at the man who did this to us. Because if we did, we’d get false hope. Both of us know that we’ll never get out. We both know that even if we did, Ryan would find us, torture us as punishment.

It’s not long before Ryan’s friend’s start to suspect something. They obviously worry but hide their concern behind humor. Every once in a while, they’d jokingly associate him with something perverse and horrible. Cruel and unusual actions toward animals. Bestiality.

They don’t know how right they are.

He once sheared a sheep and… and raped her. Right in front of me and Edgar III. Then let her go. Making her deal with the pain and suffering that she had to alone.

Edgar III did something that Ryan didn’t like today. So I tried to protect him. When Ryan was in the middle of grabbing his whip, I kicked through the glass above me and made the loudest noise my vocal cords could handle. Ryan’s friends came rushing in and Ryan quickly untied Edgar III and threw the whip under the bed.

When everyone had asked what was going on, Ryan replied easily, saying he was a klutz and accidentally dropped a block of iron through the glass. They took is word, though hesitantly, and left quickly.

The door shut loudly and Ryan peeked into my hole, eyes wild and angry.

He was three times as rough as her usually was.

Now night has fallen and after rebuilding the glass top of my hole, Ryan leaves to do something.

I’m half asleep when I hear a tapping noise. Looking up, everything is blurry and I try to blink the sleep out of my eyes. It’s bright but I know the sun’s not out. Ryan must have lit some torches. That tapping starts again and it’s louder this time. I look up to see the muddled image of Ryan’s face and some smears of red here and there. My mind is elsewhere as he removes a block of glass and lowers a pink… something into the hole by a rope. I hardly register the evil tone to his laugh or the warm droplets of… something onto my snout.

It’s when the lifeless eyes of Edgar III come into my view, open and terrified, that I let out a strangled moo.

It’s just the head along with most of his digestive organs, hanging from the bottom and bloody. His neck is torn and rope burned, his mouth open in a silent scream, his tongue hanging out the side.

There’s torn skin dangling just under his neck, as if his head was literally just ripped off. There’s blood everywhere and the stench is almost too much to handle. In the back of my mind, I barely hear Ryan’s voice. It’s mockingly sweet and burns my ears.

"You’re next Edgar, sweetie."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not using tumblr anymore, I discovered it's just not for me. I'm putting all my fics, like all four or five of them wow, on here and then leaving the internet for a while. Don't worry it's nothing crazy or even really personal, it's just that im not really living like I want to right now and I want to change that. Bye. :3


End file.
